


whiskey does wonders

by ABlueberry



Category: Undertale
Genre: Also tentacles, And regrets, I am going to hell, I really, M/M, Sex, Underfell, and alcohol, everyone is an angsty teenager, ho boy i had fun writing this, i dont know, im sorry, is gets kinda nsfw, its more like the tentacles just holding sans there, like actually almost the entire thing is just, milde bondage kinda, sans masturbates and paps catches him because i am not original, so are you, so is sans, there is like, they both hate everything, they hate eachother more, undertale stuff, we'll save you a seat, which he is totally okay with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlueberry/pseuds/ABlueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>papyrus is cross with sans, he leaves sans home alone, and what do you do</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When you're as desperate for touch as Sans is, you will do anything to feel it. And yes, that includes going into your brothers room -who you love so much that it must be a sin-and fucking yourself on his bed. Sans was doing just that, moaning into his brothers blankets, imagining his brother there, over top of him, holding his body close like he had always wanted his older brother -in a much more lewd way than he usually wants- to, riding him with his tongue lolling out of his mouth, hot saliva dripping from it. This makes Sans go completely wild with lust and he thinks he might explode. He can still smell his brother on the sheets he is so desperately clutching as his hand moves up and down on his red, hot, ecto-dick. 

 

 ** _"holy shit.. p.. boss... harder... faster~!"_** he pants out, letting out a lewd groan. oh god, he hates what his brother does to him. he hates his brother even more because what he is doing is wrong, whose name he is panting out is  _wrong_ , but oh god does it feel good. he is going to hell and he knows it, but hes okay with it because he knows his brother will be there too. he knows they wont have to be such assholes to eachother there, he knows that it'll be okay. and he cant wait for the day they die. he hopes that he is thrown of deadman's cliff, the horizon looks perfect from there. 

 

his legs shake and he teases himself, going slower, imagining papyrus slowing down his hips movements, and he cant stop himself from letting out a groan in frustration. eventually the sounds stop, and hes left there, panting. he starts up again, this time faster than before, arching his back and begging to cum to no one in particular, he swallows thickly as he stops again, right before climax, and his legs and pelvis shake, twitching with want. he makes himself calm down again, panting softly, the blush spread across his face glowing lightly, illuminating his face in the dark space that was his brothers room. 

 

he starts up,  _last time_ _,_ he tells himself, groaning.

 

**_"oh fuck, o-oh fuck! p.. papyrus.. oh god im... i... sh-shit... papyrus!!"_ **

 

he screams out his brother's name as he cums, the cherry substance covering his brothers sheets, he just lays there, hand on his cock as he pants, eyes wide. he isnt even covered by the blankets anymore, and he isnt really sure if he ever was in the first place.

 

 _ **"SANS YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT, WHY WERE YOU CALLING MY NAME, AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT MY ROOM WAS OFF LI-.... IMITS..."**_ papyrus bursts in and he is scared half to death, covering himself with the red-soaked blanket, or, trying to, at least

 

papyrus' shocked expression slowly turns into a smirk. his magic materializing into red tentacles that grab his body and lift it up, they slither in between his ribs and around in his pelvis and the contact feels so good but he doesnt remember taking his clothes off and wonders if papyrus did that for him, too. 

 

_**"YOU KNOW SANS, IF I DIDNT KNOW ANY BETTER, I WOULD THINK YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE..."** _

 

his tentacles roamed sans' body and he groaned, they were purposefully avoiding his cock, which was now once more hard, and he was ready to rip out of the tentacles hold. but then papyrus got close to his face and put a gloved hand on his cock

 

**_"WHAT WAS I DOING TO YOU IN YOUR LITTLE FANTASY..?"_ **

 

sans groans lightly at his tone.  _ **"sh-shit... you.. uh... y-you were.. r-riding me.."**_ he breathed out, and papyrus smirked. the tentacles moved to hold sans down on the bed, and it seems that when sans was groaning over the tentacles, papyrus had already taken off his pants. papyrus gets on top of sans, holding onto his shoulders and trying not to let his face break as sans enters him, the little area just under his tail bone, it has a sort of.. magic there, its like a ass, but monsters dont really shit, so its more like a little plus, just for pleasure, and yes, he abused that fact more than he should have.

 

**_"jeez boss.. i-if i didnt know any better, i'd think you do this more often than you let on.."_ **

 

**_"SHUT UP O-OR I'LL LEAVE YOU HERE."_ **

 

 ** _"fine w-wIIIAAH-"_** sans couldnt finish his sentance, as papyrus had pushed himself all the way down on sans' cock, letting out a little strangled whisper of a moan, and starting to move slowly, throwing his head back, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

 

just like sans imagined. but it was better, because it was real, and it was happening, and that made him twitch with pleasure and almost beg. but he couldnt speak, as when he opened his mouth, a tentacle pulged itself in. it played with his tongue and ran against his teeth, he groaned around it, 


	2. an ending to remember.

sans groaned around the tentacle as it ran over his teeth, saliva dripping slowly out of his mouth after awhile. papyrus was speeding up and sans was sure we could hear bones cracking from how rough he was going. 

 

papyrus called out to sans in desperation, and sans called back, bucking his hips as the tentacle in his mouth slowly pulls out, allowing his strangled whispers to escape. they didnt say much, until sans came. he screamed out papyrus' name, and in turn, papyrus screamed out sans', coming all over his brothers front. 

sans looked up at his brother, and felt emotions that he hadnt felt and been able to express in years. he reached up and hugged his brotther, the tentacles gone now, he cried into his brothers neck and papyrus cried too and he was sure that he couldnt do this if he was sober. 

after awhile of sobbing, sans laid back in bed with papyrus, closing his eyes. just this once, would he allow feelings like this. just this once. 

papyrus feel asleep before him, but sans couldnt stop crying. that hug, this cuddle, it all happened. it all happened and papyrus didnt hate him as much as he thought and this must be the best day anyone has had ever because sans knows that his bro cares and thats all that matters. 

oh, truly, whisky does wonders.


End file.
